


Magic isn't the only thing Magical

by Callmesnowy68



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Smut, F/F, Harry Potter AU, Hogwarts AU, WayHaught Au, Wayhaught - Freeform, ahhh, and Eventual wayhaught, follows similarly along with season 1, i was just really excited and i couldnt help myself, slowish burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2018-11-18 11:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11289786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmesnowy68/pseuds/Callmesnowy68
Summary: Waverly is the only Earp that is not a slytherin, but instead a Ravenclaw. This has always caused issues before but with Nicole it's different. Will Waverly stick to what is comfortable and familiar or dare to make another choice





	1. Haught, of Course

**Author's Note:**

> AHH HELLO so i dont know my posting schedule... and there's probably going to be mistakes that i'll eventually fix too soooo... enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (All edited now.. i think)

“Oh barf. Like hearing the howlers weren’t torture enough.” Wynonna opened the cabin door of the carriage and sat across from Waverly and Champ who were playing tongue hockey with each other. Waverly blushed and detached herself from her handsy boyfriend.

“Sorry.” Waverly straightened her Ravenclaw robes.

“Don’t be such a buzzkill Wy.” Champ leaned back against the bench and stretched his body across it, manspreading over the seat.

“Oh great more spit swappers.” Wynonna rolled her eyes as Willa and Bobo slipped inside their compartment.

“Just because you’re the lone wolf doesn’t mean you ought to piss on everyone else’s parade.” Willa jostled. She had the biggest bite out of the three Earp sisters.

It was moments like this Waverly couldn’t help but feel like she was sticking out like a sore thumb. Waverly sat in her grey and blue robes, her prefect badge pinned just above the Ravenclaw emblem. The others around her were in the signature grey and emerald green robes, colours of the Slytherin house. She would never forget the day she walked the halls of the Great Hall waiting to be sorted into a house. Being Waverly, she couldn’t contain her excitement to finally join the ranks of Slytherin. Every Earp member throughout wizarding history has been a Slytherin. Waverly expected the same, just as her sisters before her. Instead when Waverly was called up to be sorted, she came out a Ravenclaw. A surprise to everyone, even Waverly herself. It made sense in a way. She was never like her sisters. They always tended to scrap more knees than books Waverly could hold. She loved it. There was only one problem. She was an Earp. Earps were known to breed Slytherins. Because of this no one trusted her. As years went by it got easier. Waverly had a certain charm about her that made her likeable. These days everyone knew of Waverly. She had an exceeding reputation. The smartest witch of her class, the kindest Earp who will always lend a hand and fiercely loyal. While no one hated her, there were very few people Waverly considered as a friend. She found a small comfort with her family in Slytherin but there was always something missing. Waverly moved to get up.

“I’ve got to be going to the prefect cabin anyway. There’s a meeting I have to go to.” Waverly kissed Champ and stood up. “I’ll catch up with you guys later.” She left their compartment and walked mindlessly from carriage to carriage making her way to front. She pulled the door of a carriage. Her shoes caught on the edge of the doorsill and worked with gravity to pull her to the ground but the fall was much shorter than she expected, and softer. She felt an arm wrapped around her shoulders and another holding her hand in a dipping like fashion. She opened her eyes and was met by the golden hazel eyes of a girl. A beautiful girl. Really beautiful. And tall. And the red hair. It definitely didn’t fail to catch Waverly’s attention especially when it fell over her face close enough for the edges to tease her cheek.

“Nice of you to drop by.” The girl spoke with an American accent, one with a slight southern drawl.

“You’re American.” She spoke with surprise. The tilted her head slightly and grinned.

“Yeah. Very.” Another moment passed before the girl helped her up properly.

“Are you new? I’ve never seen you around before.”

“Yeah I transferred from Ilvermorny. I’m Nicole. Nicole Haught.”

“Waverly. Earp.” She couldn’t help the size of her smile or the beating of her heart from slowing. “I uh. I owe you one.”

“Well alright maybe you can buy me a butter beer sometime?”

“Oh I can’t. I mean. I mean I’d love to- like to uh. I’m in a relationship. With a boy. Man.” Waverly gave herself a mental kick in the head. She shouldn’t be nervous. There was nothing to be nervous about. She’s just talking to Nicole. A girl. A really pretty one. With a really sexy accent and _SHUT UP_.

“A boy man.” Nicole raised her eyebrows and her quirked her lips. “I’ve been there. It’s the worst.”

“Waverly?” A voice behind her called her name. She turned to see Dolls. He scanned both girls and held a subtle suspicious look for a second. Nicole caught the brief glance and tilted her head down.

“Well I’ll see you around Waverly. I mean it.” With that Nicole left with a smirk, picking up her case she must had dropped.

“You coming?” Dolls asked.  
“Yeah.” She took a last glance back at the girl and read the name stamped on the edge of the case. _‘Haught’._ “Haught… of course.” She muttered to herself. 

* * *

“Oh guys have you seen the new transfer student?” Champ said to no one in particular. Waverly shuffled her books to head to the library but paused at the mention of Nicole. Doc came up from behind Wynonna in his Slytherin colours.

“Wynonna. Earps and others.”

“Holliday! About time! I was drowning in the couplesville.” Wynonna exclaimed.

“Happy to oblige anytime.”

“Guys? The hottie with the body?” Champ asked again. Waverly glared at him and hit his arm. “Don’t worry babe nothing on you.” Waverly rolled her eyes.

“Oh the American?” Wynonna answered.

“Yeah. What’s her deal anyway? Miss what’s her name.”

“Nicole. That’s her name. I think.” Waverly added.

“A Gryffindor by the looks of it.” Willa nodded to Dolls, the Gryffindor prefect talking to Nicole at a table across the room. Waverly knew what was to come and she wasn’t going to stick around for it. Willa embodied every Slytherin stereotype and it bothered Waverly. Especially when it came to feud between houses. Not every Slytherin was like that, not Wynonna. Waverly picked her books up and stood up.

“I’m going to head to the library. I’ve got some readings to do before class.”

“It’s like the first day of school Waves. And you’re a nerd. I don’t think you really need to get ahead of work.” Willa lightly scoffed.

“See you guys at lunch.” Waverly grabbed her bag and rushed off. She was so frustrated that she ran into someone outside of the Great Hall. A hand grabbed onto her arm.

“You don’t slow down much do you?” The southern drawl hitting her ears melodically. It was Nicole.

“I uh. Yeah. I guess not.” Waverly chuckled. _A chuckle really???!!_ Nicole’s hand was still on her. They exchanged smiles. Waverly hadn’t noticed yet but Doll’s was standing next to Nicole. He saw something. But nothing he was willing to comment on. People’s business was theirs to deal with. Waverly did eventually see Dolls a second later and cleared her throat moving her arm away from Nicole.

“Oh hi Dolls. What are you guys up to?”

“I’m giving Haught a grand tour. Well just a brief one before classes start.”

“Where are you heading Waverly?” She really liked the way Nicole said her name. _Waverly._

“Uh yes. Right. I’m going to the library to get a book for class.”

“Sticking to your Ravenclaw roots. I like that.” Nicole gave her one of her infamous smirks.

“Um. Uh yeah. I best. Uh I should get to there… Yeah.”

“Catch you later Waverly.”

* * *

 

Just before first period began Waverly rushed out of the library to head to class. Turning the corner to potions she face plants a surface. A soft one.

“Seriously?” Waverly sighed and looked up.

“This seems to be a habit of yours.” Nicole smirked.

“God. Hah. I’m so sorry. Sometimes I tend to like get stuck in my head sometimes and I don’t really focus much on my spatial surroundings.” Nicole chuckled softly.

“I imagine you’re full of interesting thoughts. I’d like to know some if you’d let me.”

“Um.. uh. Yeah. What. Um uh what are you doing here? Classes are about to start.” Waverly couldn’t stop her stuttering. The embarrassment was slowly killing her.

“I have potions with Higgs?”

“Oh! We’re in the same class.”

“Well I’m just glad you’re here to save me from the awkward who am I going to sit next to debate I’ll have to do.”

“Right. I do owe you that favour.” Waverly joked.

“This isn’t a favour Waves. I intend to use that for later.” Nicole smirked and walked inside the classroom. _Wow._  

* * *

“Next time you’re definitely not going to be in charge of the mixing.” Waverly laughed at the end of class. They were backing their books away.

“Hey it’s a very easy to accidently put too much mandrake.”

“Yeah well for the sake of both of lives I’m going to be in charge now.” She laughed. Waverly was grateful that Higgs had paired them together today. After a while her nerves calmed and she really enjoyed hanging out with Nicole. Even if it was in a class context. They gathered their things and headed out the door. Their arms were close enough to bump but before any touch was possible Champ came up from behind Waverly scaring her.

“Sup babe.” He gave her sloppy kisses on her lips then cheek leading to her neck. Waverly coughed and trying to subtly pry him off of her. Nicole’s demeanour changed. Waverly noticed right away. She was stiff. And uncomfortable.

“You must be the new girl.”

“Names Nicole. I’ll see you later.” Nicole said a little bit coldy for her liking. She always said her name after too. Like the see you later was directed at her, specifically.

“I uh. I had a really nice time.”

“Yeah.” Nicole gave her a weak grin. Waverly just. She wanted more. She wanted her grin. The one that made her stomach flip. But she didn’t.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHH sooo do you like it?? should i continue?? What do you think?


	2. Quidditch is the game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh hopefully i edited all right. Tbh i got too excited and wanted to post another chapter. I dont know how regular my post schedule will be... anyway... enjoy! And thank you for all those who commented and kudos <3

The crowd’s cheers echoed from where Champ and Waverly were standing. They were on the sidelines waiting for the Slytherin team to be called up to the Quidditch pitch. Champ was the Keeper for Slytherin. Waverly was Champ’s good luck charm. When they first started dating, every game Waverly didn’t attend Champ performed poorly, every game she did he did much better. Somewhere along the line Champ got it in his head he needed Waverly at every game so she tried for the most part. Maybe it was something about having someone to show off for or even loosen the nerves just before the game.

“You’re going to do fine babe. It’s not like you haven’t played Gryffindor before.” Waverly was entangled in Champ. Her arms around his neck, her fingers curled in his hair.

“Yeah but they have a new seeker after what happened with Charity. I have no idea how they play. Or who they are at all.”

“Let me take your mind off it for a second then.” Waverly kissed Champ. She didn’t mind it. She quiet enjoyed kissing Champ. But then there were just some times when he opens his mouth that really pushed Waverly the wrong way. But having him was better than having nobody. So she preferred to occupy their time physically rather than intellectually. Which Champ had no issue with that at all. His arms snaked around Waverly’s waist and pushed her against a wooden post behind them. His hand slipped lower and tried to touch her ass. Waverly gripped his wrist to stop his hands from wandering. Before she could move away from him properly she heard footsteps coming from the right of her. She looked and detached herself from Champ quickly. Her heart dropped a little. It was Nicole. Though she wasn’t dressed in her normal school robes. She was in Gryffindor ones. Quidditch robes.

“I gotta go babe.” He was still oblivious to anyone else around them. He slapped her ass as he walked off to join the Slytherin team.

“What a keeper.” Nicole said with a twinge of bitterness. She wasn’t necessarily mad at Waverly. She was mostly mad at herself. Of course the girl she decides to fall for was taken.

“Nicole- uh. You’re on the quidditch team?”

“Yeah. I’m the new seeker.”

“Have you played before?” Nicole gave out a little chuckle. Waverly’s heart skipped a small beat. The warmth was coming back. The one she wanted. She could feel it and it made her smile.

“More or less.” Nicole smirked.

“Well I hope your butt doesn’t get too hurt when we win.” Waverly joked.

“Is Waverly Earp trying to smack talk me?” Nicole returned the banter.

“I don’t know what you’re taking about Haught.” Waverly had a smirk of her own, one that Nicole loved. Nicole took a step closer and rested her hand against the wooden pole leaning towards Waverly, Their faces inches apart. Waverly inhaled sharply.

“I think I can handle my own.” She whispered before straightening up and turning around. “I’ll catch you later Waverly.” She said over her shoulders before joining the rest of the Gryffindor team. Waverly exhaled loudly when Nicole walked off. Apparently forgetting to breathe was possible.

* * *

 

 Wynonna never told Champ but she never stayed duration of the game. It wasn’t that she didn’t like quidditch. In fact she loved it. Waverly just found that it was the only time she could be alone. Away from curious eyes, the barriers of her family… and away from Champ. Waverly was walking up the spiral staircase of the Ravenclaw tower when she saw Wynonna sitting at the windowsill watching the quidditch game from the window.

“Hey… What are you doing here?”

“It’s the best view of the game. Away from the screaming and obnoxious school spirit.”

“Always the optimist.” Waverly said sarcastically. Waverly took Wynonna’s ankles and slid them over so she could sit across from her sister.

“Oh look there’s your boy toy flying around. I don’t get what you see in him. He is so beneath you.” Wynonna spoke after a moment.

“Oh I know he is.” Waverly smirked and bit her lip. It wasn’t a very well kept secret that the pair had sex. Lots of it, the quality… debatable.

“Oh ew gross. There’s more to life than arm candy and sex. You’re a Ravenclaw for Christ sake. You can’t tell me you’re with him because of his brain. He isn’t exactly much of an intellectual anything really.” Waverly knocked her toes together and tapped them lightly against Wynonna’s thigh. She wasn’t. She was only really with Champ because he provided a certain security for Waverly. He was the only boy willing to date an Earp. More specifically an Earp who wasn’t a Slytherin. It wasn’t like there were guys lining up to date a walking paradox. Champ never treated her like she was an Earp freak. He was too preoccupied thinking with his penis. It was a nice change. So Waverly stayed with him. She liked him to a degree, which for her was enough.

“I- He’s nice. You know. And he’s the only boy willing to date the Ravenclaw Earp.”

“You know the house stuff is such bullshit right?”

“Yeah I mean. Yeah I know that. Try telling that to everyone else.”

“Screw everyone else.”

“Haven’t you already done that?” Waverly joked.

“Woooowwww. I offer quality wisdom and this is how I’m treated. And everyone wonders why I’m the residential asshole.” Wynonna gave her a grin. Sarcasm an Earp’s second language.

“Thanks.” Waverly gave her a little nudge with her feet.

“Anytime Waves.”

* * *

 

Waverly sat on one of the desks between the stacks in the Library. She found comforts in the history of the wizarding world. She particularly liked reading about the battle of Hogwarts. It might have only been 20 years ago but something about the school uniting as one to fight the Dark Lord always interested her. There was the sound of running footsteps in the library somewhere echoing off the walls. It got louder and stopped. Or more came to a crashing halt when a body drop beside her. Waverly’s attention was pried away by the figure. They smelt of a familiar vanilla.

“Nicole?” Waverly quirked her eyebrows.

“Waverly?” Nicole tilted her head backwards, leaning on Waverly’s forearm.

“… What are you up to there?”

“Oh yeah this. Umm… Long story. But hey guess what? We won! So suck on that Earp.”

“I didn’t know victory came with a high speed chase.” She quipped.

“Oh no just this one. I hope. I plan on the whole celebrity thing to wear off soon.”

“Celebrity?”

“Uh…. Yeah it was a hell of a catch. The one I uh made today.”

“Oh so you won yourself some groupies then?” Waverly spoke with a hint of jealousy.

“I hope not. God. Besides I only want the attention of one person. They are more than enough for me.” Nicole smirked. “I better go before I get caught. See you later Waverly.” With that she left. Waverly couldn’t help but be stuck at the thought of Nicole’s one person. Before her train of thought could develop further a small group of people came up to her.

“Have you seen her?” one of the squeaky fourth year Hufflepuff asked.

“Who?”

“Haught? Nicole? Do you know her?” another one added.

“Yeah… What about her?…”

“Seriously? You don’t know?”

“Know what…”

“She’s like _The_ seeker. She was in Seeker Weekly like 3 times in a row.” Waverly just gave her a look. “You know. Sharpest eye? Swiftest seeker? She plays for the Haileybury Hammers? She did her signature move in the match today against Slytherin?”

“…She has a signature move?”

“Oh my god really??!! It was the coolest recovery ever especially when Champ… Anyway have you?”

“Wait. Champ? What happened at the game? What did he do?”

“… uh… he kind of threw a quaffle straight at her head… She almost fell from her broom but she uh… She like caught the uh snitch hanging from her broom with one hand.”

“What??!!”

“You haven’t seen her have you?”  
“No I’m afraid not. I have to go.” She picked up her books and left the handful of groupies behind her. She crashed into Champ outside of the library.

“Oh hey babe I was just looking for you.” Waverly pushed him away.

“Don’t you hey babe me.”

“What did I do?”

“What did you do??!!” Are you kidding me??” Waverly was furious. He tried to hurt Nicole. _Nicole._ “You tried to knock Nicole out!”

“Waves she’s on the other team and I was just throwing the quaffle back out into the field.”

“Her head isn’t the field!”

“Why do you care Waves? Besides I’m the one who should be angry.”

“What?” Waverly glared right through him.

“You weren’t there Waves and we lost the game because of it.”

“I can’t even. Just. Ugh. Newsflash. I haven’t stayed for one of your games since second year.” Waverly walked off leaving Champ shocked. She stormed down the hallway frustrated. So much so she didn’t notice a Gryffindor student running towards her or more so running away from someone else. Just as they ran into her shoulder she saw a flash of light and the words _“Everte Statum”_ echoing before flying through the air and landing hard on the ground, blacking out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehe sorrrrryy a little... ;) let me know what you think will happen!


	3. Done, Finally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments heheh it really makes me more pumped to write more chapters. Hope you enjoy this beauty ;)

Waverly wasn’t quite sure what happened next. The only thing she could remember before she blacked out was the smell of something, something that smelt like vanilla. The next thing she knew she was laying on a bed in the hospital wing. It was less comfortable than her soft dorm bed. It was stiff and lumpy but she wasn’t in any state to make much of a complaint. When she woke up a little she saw her sisters sitting around her bed. She was still a little sluggish but managed to sit up enough to see them.

“Oh look the winged Earp is up.” Wynonna gave her a soft smile as she gripped her hand lightly.

“Bout time Waves.” Willa was sprawled on the bed with her feet pointing towards Waverly. She took up most of the left side of the bed.

“What happened?” Waverly’s voice crooked. Wynonna poured her some water and gave her a small glass.

“Uh…” Wynonna hesitated a little looking towards Willa awkwardly. “There was a little spat in the hallway and you stormed into the middle of a Everte Statum spell that kind of threw you across the room. You hit your head pretty hard on this step thing and you landed kinda funny on your wrist too.” Wynonna gestured towards it. Waverly looked down and noticed the bandage. She moved slightly and winced. It was a pretty nasty sprain.

“Who casted the spell?”

“….Bobo…” Wynonna muttered.

“What?!” Her body stiffened to attention. She regretted the motion a little but couldn’t stop her anger from flaring.

“Heyyy Waverly calm down. He didn’t mean it. The spell wasn’t meant for you.” Willa spoke up.

“Who was it meant for? We aren’t allowed to just attack other people whenever we feel like it.” Waverly was getting worked up. She hated this side of Willa. It wasn’t often that Willa did have a side Waverly liked.

“Some pesky third year. He didn’t come through with a deal they had.”

“A deal that was worth getting thrown across the room with an offensive spell? He is a third year. A kid!”

“It wouldn’t have done any permanent damage!”

“This could have been him in this bed!”

“Yeah and look no permanent damage. I don’t know why you care so much. It was just a Gryffindor.”

“Oh my Go-“

“You know what. Willa we have to go. Let’s let Waverly get some rest.” Wynonna interrupted.

“Whatever. He’s sorry ok Waves.” Willa stood up and walked to the door waiting for Wynonna. Wynonna leaned in and gave Waverly a brief hug.

“I’ll sort her out Waves.” She whispered.

“She’s insufferable.” Waverly mumbled.

“Yeah but she’s family.”

“Yeah… I know.” Waverly huffed.

“Get some rest baby girl. I’ll check up on you later.”

* * *

 

Waverly was wavering in and out of a sleepy consciousness, catching snippets of conversation. There were some murmurs beside her. Her body was still tired and wasn’t ready to wake up just yet. She recognised one of the voices that spoke. Stephanie Jones. A perky Gryffindor that Waverly was semi friends with. Being the kind of popular Waverly was there were a lot of forced friendships, the kind where everything was a competition. Stephanie was this friend.

“Oh how is our poor Waverly?” Stephanie spoke loudly entering the room.

“Shhhhh God.” It was Wynonna. She always hated Stephanie. Too preppy for her liking.

“She’s not dead or anything is she?”

“Don’t be stupid. She got hit by a Everte Statum spell. Hardly lethal.”

“God she should really do something about her face. She looks sickly.”

“I think she looks good.” It was another voice. An American one. Nicole. Her voice was echoing from the door of the hospital wing as she was walking towards Waverly’s bed.

“Oh hellooo there. Haught isn’t it?” Stephanie added a sultry tone to her voice. Wynonna was making a muted gagging face.

“Yeah. It is.” She said bluntly. She didn’t take to kindly to those who badmouthed the unconscious, especially if that person was Waverly.

“Haught indeed.”

“God Stephie don’t you have some poor loser’s soul to suck out or something?” Stephanie glared at Wynonna for a moment and spoke again.

“Tell Waverly that I came to visit when she wakes up.”

“Sure thing troll face.” Wynonna didn’t even try to mutter her words.

“What a pleasant girl.” Nicole said sarcastically.

“Oh for sure. Perky little Stephanie Jones. God’s gift to the world.” Wynonna quipped. “You know once she had the audacity to tell me that I should use a butt lifting spell.”

“Whatttt please. Your ass is like top shelf man top shelf.” She chuckled a little.

“Thanks. So back again huh? What is it like your third time?”

“I don’t think carrying her into the infirmary really counts as a visit.”

“Thanks for that by the way. I think you’re the only person I’ve seen around here that’s semi decent to Waves.”

“What about Champ?”

“Oh please what? That thick idiot? She could do so much better. I don’t even know why she dates him.”

“You know… I think Waverly has spend her whole life tailoring who she is to the people she’s with. She’s doesn’t seem to have much room for another option but I think she’s only now just starting to figure out what she really wants.”

“Dude you’re like a walking bumper sticker.” Wynonna laughed. “I like you. Waverly should be hanging out with you rather than that little Miss Stephie Jones.”

“I agree.” Nicole gave her a warm smile before their attention shifted to Waverly. She was stirring on her spot and slowly opened her eyes. She had heard their conversation. It raised some thoughts that she wasn’t ready to voice to the pair.

“Hey.” Waverly spoke hoarsely. She pulled herself into a sitting position.

“Morning sunshine.” Nicole greeted her with a famous Nicole smile.

“Nicole? What are you doing here?”

“She’s the one that carried your limp noodly ass here when you passed out.” Wynonna joked. “Oh shit I got class soon. I’ve got to go. See you losers later.” Wynonna headed out leaving the two by themselves.

“So you’re the one I should be thanking huh? The ever so famous Nicole Haught the Seeker Haughtshot.” She smirked. She might have glanced at one of the seeker weekly magazine covers that Nicole's groupies were holding.

“Oh you found out about that.”

“Yeah your herd of groupies cornered me in the library with some questions. Why didn’t you tell me?”

“It was just kind of a nice change not to be seen as this famous seeker and instead as Nicole for once.”

“I get that.” She reached out and touched Nicole’s hand.

“You were a breath of fresh air.” It was nice, this moment. Until Champ came bursting in.

“Oh babe! Ahh Yes! you’re awake. You have no idea how much I was kicking myself when I heard you were in here.” Nicole’s hand slipped away when he practically jumped on top of Waverly slathering her with kisses. Waverly tried holding him back and tried for Nicole’s hands again only to be met by bed sheets.

“Thank you Nicole. For helping me.”

“Yeah thanks a lot.” He resumed his smothering kisses against Waverly’s cheek

“Yeah sure of course.” She looked awkwardly at the pair and walked off.

“Something about her rubs me the wrong way. This seeker what’s her name.”

“It’s Haught.”

“You’re hot.” He smirked and kissed her again. “I’m never leaving your side again.”

* * *

 

Madam Pomfrey gave Waverly a pass after her overnight stay. Her wrist was still a little sore but other than that she was in one piece. She stood looking out in the open woods on the bridge off from the clock tower. She was reading Quidditch through the ages. It may or may not have had anything to do with finding out that quidditch was a huge part of Nicole’s life. Major in fact. Champ was playing around with a Weasley exploding whizz popper off to the side of her.

“I dunno why you’re so interested in past of where that quidditch stuff comes from you know the stuff before today uh-“

“You mean like history?” Waverly felt her eyes roll in the back of her head a little. God. _Maybe Wynonna was right. Maybe I deserve better_.

“Yeah.” He thought. “How can someone so pretty be so smart huh?” He caressed her chin but she moved away from his touch.

“Because they’re not mutually exclusive…”

“When was the last time we got mutually exclusive huh?” He wrapped his arms around Waverly’s waist and thrusted his hips a little.

“We are in public babe. And I’m trying to read here.”

“God you’re the smartest thing on two amazing legs. Why don’t you give it a break and shut your brain off for a little while. You can teach me a lesson or two.”

“No.” She pried him off of her and pushed him away. “I don’t want my brain shut off ok? God.” She was beginning to realise a lot of things. Her hands rested on her forehead for a second before talking to him again. “I don’t want to do this anymore. I’m not some sex machine on legs. I like to think. Actually think with my brain rather than use it to store useless quidditch plays that I can’t even carry out. Christ sake I’m a Ravenclaw my brain is who I am. And you’ve never once cared about that, which was fine for a while but you know what. God. We’re done. Yeah. We’re done Champ. And I’ve got a life to live.” She got up and left him standing there with his jaw wide open. Instead of panic she felt relief. _Finally._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if there's any mistakes hopefully not. Let me know what you want to see next :)


	4. Miscommunication

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a little longer than the others because i wanted to fit so much in... though i dont think you guys would mind hehe. Alsooo im really excited that people picked up on me using lines from the show and enjoy it! thank you sooo much. And enjoyyyy

It was quite the news when word got out Waverly broke up with Champ. Everyone wanted to know the story but the simple fact was that there wasn’t really much of one. Though the reactions were different to the ones that Waverly expected. She never had the opportunity or the need to think about other boys. She was with Champ from day 1 and no other guy bothered with her. Maybe she never noticed before or maybe she was too scared to go back to the days everyone hating her for not being a Slytherin but people noticed her. Checked her out even. She had grown up a lot since first year and puberty was a big help but she didn’t think breaking up with Champ was a big deal. Everyone else did. At least once a day there would be some guy offering to carry her books to class or asking her to study with them. At first she took up the offers to study… til she realised that their idea from studying was vastly different from hers. None of them interested her anyway. There was a part of her that she wasn’t ready to face yet but it had something to do with a certain redhead. Most definitely.

Waverly was walking past the practice field on her break and noticed that the Gyrffindor team was practicing drills. More specifically she noticed Nicole practicing drills with everyone else. It was the first time she had ever seen Nicole play quidditch. She couldn’t help but notice how good Nicole was at flying. Her motions were smooth and quick, purposeful. They were alternating players to chase Nicole while the others were practicing specific beater and chaser drills. She was fast. No one she watched even came close to Nicole. Even when it seemed like it she would fake out and catch the snitch before they could even touch her. One of the scariest moments to watch though was when Nicole was playing chicken. She was flying straight towards the snitch, as was the other player. The closer they got the faster Nicole bolted forward and literally millimetres before they crash, Nicole dove. Her actions were so quick that the other player didn’t realise what was happening, they were still waiting for the bruising blow to their body. Nicole used the bristles of the broom to hit the snitch hard against the other’s forehead before quickly catching the rebound off their head leaving them dazed with a growing lump on their head. When they finished practice Waverly was walking up to great Nicole. She stopped when she saw Stephanie Jones running straight for the tall redhead.

“Hey Haught. Such an amazing practice. You looked soo _Haught_.” She wrapped her arms around Nicole’s neck pulling her into a close hug.

“Thanks… Could you like… not? I’m still a little sweaty from practice.”

“You know we could find other ways of getting sweaty.”

“Yeah.. Sure.” Nicole saw Waverly and her eyes lit up. “I’ve got to go.” Nicole pulled away from the girl and headed straight for Waverly. “Hey Waverly.”

“Hey.” She couldn’t help the tone of bitterness that came out. It didn’t phase Nicole though.

“Quite the popular girl these days.” Nicole joked.

“Looks like you are too.” She nodded towards Stephanie’s direction. Nicole looked and smirked a little.

“Is Waverly Earp jealous?”

“What?” Waverly was appalled… mostly… kind of… “No...”

“Righhtt.” Nicole’s smirk grew. “Well just to state out in the open. She’s not my type.”

“Oh? What sexy brunette doesn’t appeal to Nicole Haught?” Nicole laughed a little before responding.

“Oh it does. But trust me there’s a certain brunette much sexier. And smarter. And cuter. And funnier. Well at least I think they are. They really are something indeed.”

“Is that so?” Waverly knew. She knew it was her that Nicole was talking about. Ever since she broke up with Champ, Nicole was just there. Not in a rebound way but just as support. She never pushed herself onto Waverly. She never failed to put a smile on her lips.

“Yeah Waverly Earp. It is so. I particularly enjoy her smile.”

“Good.” She couldn’t hold back her grin. A moment cut all too short by a voice calling for her.

“Waverly!” Dolls called out in front of her and ran towards the pair. He stood there and scanned their shaken body language for a second. _Uhuh_.

“Hey Dolls. What’s up?”

“I didn’t know if you heard of not.”

“About what?”

“The prefect meeting.”

“There’s a meeting?”

“Yeah there’s been a string of attacks on students. There are gathering school leaders to discuss what’s happening. That means us.”

“Oh god.” She turned to Nicole to say something but she didn’t need to.

“Go.” Nicole gave her a small smile.

“Ok.” She gave Nicole’s hand a quick squeeze before letting Dolls lead the way.

They were in the Classroom 1B, most commonly where the Transfiguration class was held. The prefects sat on the side and were faced by the four head of Houses and Professor McGonagall, headmistress. Waverly sat next to Dolls considering he was the only person she’d consider a friend out of the prefect clan. He was generally a cold person but he had a soft spot for Waverly. That didn’t mean he wasn’t blunt but he liked her enough to acknowledge her existence and didn’t mind hanging out with her either. McGonagall was the one to speak first.

“Now I’ve brought you all here today because of the recent string of attacks that have been happening. We wanted to inform you of the details so you are aware of what to look for and report back if you notice anything suspicious. So far there have been 3 students that have been attacked. All the them second years and students of the Gryffindor house.”

“If it’s only attacking Gryffindor students then why are the rest of us here? The Slytherin prefect interrupted, Celestina Crabbe.

“Miss Crabbe we at Hogwarts are a family. Especially if it targets one of us. If you have an issue with such then I might have to discuss your prefect position with Professor Higgs and see fit that we find someone more suitable for the role.” With that McGonagall effectively shut Celestina up quickly. “There has been a pattern in the attacks of the students. First with a conjunctivitis curse before using a Transmogrify spell giving each student a physical deformity. While Madam Pomfrey can easily reverse the effects of these spells I’d rather it not to continue. So if you hear anything please report it back to your head of house. Dismissed.” McGonagall finished off and walked away, followed by the other teachers.

“I can’t believe that someone would do this.” Waverly said to Dolls.

“I’d like to believe that people are above attacking each other but honestly…I don’t.”

“I’ll keep an eye out for sure. You be careful Dolls. I wouldn’t want anything to happen to your shiny little head.” She joked. The tiniest smile broke through Dolls’ lips.

“Thanks Waverly.” He headed out of the classroom.

* * *

 Waverly was looking for Nicole. She had to talk to her especially about the attacks. She looked everywhere but couldn’t find the redhead. It wasn’t until she doubled back to the quidditch pitch that she found her. She was walking back to her bag on the edge of the pitch. She must have just landed because she was carrying her broom in her hands. Waverly was walking up to her when she stopped. This time purely because her brain stopped functioning properly. Nicole had taken her sweat soaked shirt off and Waverly could see the beads of sweat glistening off the lines of Nicole’s body. And damn. _Haught_ damn. She was toned. Her biceps well defined as well as her ab lines. The one thing that straight up stole her breath away was watching Nicole run her hands through her hair. _Fuck_.

“Oh hey Waves.” Nicole smiled and walked over with her equipment. “Can we talk?” The only thing Waverly could think of was Nicole that she didn’t even pick up on the change in her voice. _Oh we’re having that talk now?? Shirtless??_

“Yeah. Yeah god we’re totally overdue.”

“There’s something going on isn’t there?”

“Yeah I think so. I just. I’m not sure I’m ready to uh get into it.”

“Why..”

“It’s different for me. It’s really personal.”

“I mean I get that but people must whisper about it? I mean I get I haven’t been here as long as you have but a school is a school and people talk.”

“Oh my god I hope not. I kind of only just found out about it when I met you.”

“Me?”

“Yeah. You’re kind of special.”

“I don’t really think that it has much to do with me.”

“No I get it. Obviously. You’re a lesbian not a unicorn right?”

“Wait hold on. What are you talking about?”

“… Us?... What are you talking about?”

“… The attacks… On students…”

“Oh god.” _Fuck_. “Haaaaa yes um. Yes. That’s a thing. I was. Yeah I was gonna tell you about that. Um. I’ve gotta go… But uh be safe... And watch out for anyone who is cursing and hexing fellow Gryffindors. Umm Yeah.” Waverly turned another direction as quickly as she could not even thinking about where she was going to bury herself six feet under.

“Waverly wait.” Nicole called out but it was no use. For someone so tiny she sure knew how to escape pretty quickly. 

* * *

It was Nicole’s turn to look for Waverly. After about an hour she found her sitting by the Great Lake skipping rocks.

“Hey stranger.”

“Fuck.” Waverly muttered to herself and started to move away.

“Waverly what are you doing?”

“Being alone. I want to be alone.”

“Talk to me?”

“No thank you.”

“I can think of at least 5 spells from the top of my head to stop you from running away from me. Don’t make me use them.” Waverly stopped in her tracks and turned to face Nicole.

“Fine. We can talk.” She sat back at the edge of the Lake and Nicole took a seat next to her. Waverly resumed her rock throwing but didn’t say a word.

“Okk.. I’ll start. I’m sorry about before. I think we were a little confused with what was happening… Maybe we should work out what it is we’re talking about.” Waverly left out a huff.

“God you know there’s just so many things happening right now and I just. I just wish that everything would just stop. Too much is happening right now and I just want to scream. Like can everybody just stand still for one freaking minute?” She breathed out.

“Hey. It’s going to be ok.” She touched her leg for a second.

“I just screamed at you. You shouldn’t be nice to me.” Waverly pouted. Actually pouted. Nicole thought it was exceptionally cute.

“Well I just think you’ve just been dating too many shit heads.”

“We’re not dating.” Waverly snapped. She didn’t mean to. It just slipped.

“I know.” Nicole’s voice changed. “God. I’d never ask you to do something you don’t want to or be someone you’re not.”

“Good. Just don’t ask me to be anything at all.”

“Fine.” Nicole stood up and looked down at Waverly for one more second.

“Fine.” Waverly met Nicole’s eyes. She wanted to say something. Take it back. Anything. “Well maybe just friends.” Anything but that. Nicole sighed in disbelief a little.

“Yeah sure Waverly. Whatever you want.” She walked off leaving Waverly behind. _What even._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who knows what i could do for the next chapter... i might not be as nice as the showrunners yet... ;)


	5. Chances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh yes ok this might be my last update for a week or so maybe i'll manage one tomorrow.. soo enjoy :)  
> Also a shout out to the three people who always comment on the chapters <3 ahh sooooo much loveeee *heart eyes*

Waverly got a weird message from a 3rd year Hufflepuff student when she was in the Great Hall having breakfast. _“Library, back stacks, 1700”_. It was in Wynonna’s handwriting. She looked across the table at her. Wynonna gave her a look and she knew not to say anything.

“I need to go to the bathroom. Wynonna come with me?” Waverly stood up from her seat.

“What are you 5?” Willa laughed and Bobo snickered beside her.

“Yeah sure Waves.” She gave Willa a look that she dismissed anyway before following Waverly to the bathroom. They didn’t go to just any bathroom they went to the first floor girls’ bathroom, Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom. Clearly it wasn’t something that Wynonna didn’t want anyone else to hear. Wynonna double-checked the stalls just in case.

“You know no one comes in here because of… you know who.” Waverly whispered. She didn’t want to call her to the bathroom.

“Yeah I’m just checking.”

“So what is this secret thing you had a Hufflepuff lackey bring me? Which by the way I didn’t know you knew anyone from Hufflepuff let alone anyone outside of Slytherin.”

“Hey hey… I know people.” Waverly gave her a look. “I got Doc to help me get the message out. It’s hexed so only you can open it. Okk.. Um. So this is kind of hard for me to say. But I think. That I might know who has been behind the attacks.”

“Oh I already know. Willa.”

“What??? How did you?”

“Helloooo. Our sister is one of the biggest known bigots especially towards Gryffindors. She isn’t exactly subtle. Neither is Bobo.”

“Yeah… I know…”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s. I don’t want to believe it. There’s no proof of it. That’s why I need you. I want to be sure. Before we send the cavalry in and have her resent us forever.”

“I’m pretty sure she already resents me.”

“Hey. Waverly.” She reached out and put her hand on Waverly’s arm. “Please.” It wasn’t often she had these moments of sincerity. She had to.

“Ok I’m in. Of course I am.”

“Good. So library? At 1700 hours?”

“Yeah. Also what is up with that?”

“I dunno. It sounds cooler that 5pm.”

“And I’m the only misplaced Earp.” She said sarcastically.

* * *

 Waverly showed up with Dolls at the library. She knew that no one felt more personal about the attacks than Dolls himself being the Gryffindor prefect. She knew she could trust him. Though Wynonna was less welcoming…

“Hello Earp.” Dolls directed it at Wynonna. “Studying?”

“Oh no that ship sailed a long time ago much like my tolerance for pinhead prefects with sticks up their asses. What is he doing here?” It was a while ago but they had some history. Waverly never knew of the full story but evidently it didn’t end so well.

“He is here to help. I trust him.”

“Well I don’t.”

“Could say the same Earp.”

“Now now kids. Surely we can put the past behind us for a moment for a better cause.” Doc Holliday walked into their little quarrel.

“Yes exactly and I have an idea of where to start.” Waverly started. “So because you’re are both Slytherins Wynonna, you and Doc have access to both Willa’s room and Bobo’s. Look for anything suspicious. Pictures, future targets, plans or whatever. Dolls and I can’t do all that much because we can’t get inside the dorms but we do have our prefect positions. We can go to the infirmary and talk to the victims and see if they know anything. We’ll meet back here later with what we have.”

“See baby girl. I knew there was a reason you were a Ravenclaw.” Wynonna smiled and gave her a nudge before dragging Doc away.

* * *

 All the three students were released from the hospital wing a few days before. But they got names. Kendra Switch, Yaxley Cadmus and Susan Whisp.

“It might be a little suspicious that we talk to all three students today. It would definitely catch some attention that 2 prefects are cornering the attack victims. Willa and Bobo will get suspicious of us.” Dolls ssaid as they were walking to the courtyard.

“You give them far too much credit but I agree. Just to be safe. Oh shit there they are.” They found the pair sitting by the courtyard talking. They were whispering too closely to each other for them to hear anything. They were being affectionate as always but they were also exchanging gazes and nods. Champ came up to the pair started exchanging between them.

“Isn’t that-“

“Yeah it is.” There was a particular gaze that took Waverly’s attention. It was just for a second but they looked towards the left where Nicole was. She couldn’t be sure but she had a feeling. Nicole was standing with a small group of Gryffindors. Nicole was beautiful, distractingly so. After their talk they didn’t talk a lot. They weren’t necessarily avoiding each other but Nicole had definitely stopped actively seeking out where Waverly was. Waverly on the other hand still hoped to see her smile every time she turned a corner. Though that wasn’t what caught Waverly’s eye. While scanning over at Nicole she noticed one of the girls a little too close to Nicole. She was whispering in Nicole’s ear and said something that made her laugh. Waverly didn’t realise she was seething besides Dolls.

“Waverly.” Dolls hissed at her trying not to be loud.

“Whattt? Sorrryy yes I’m here.” Dolls knew what she was looking at and took sympathy for the girl. It wasn’t often he did.

“You know for as long as I have known you Waverly you’ve been doing what others want you to do. You should live your life. The way you want to. With who you want to. You’ve always been good and honest. Don’t stop now.”

“Yeah but-.”

“Would you just shut up and take my advice?” he nodded towards Nicole walking away from the group.

“We have work to do.”

“I’ve got this. They aren’t doing anything yet. I’ll come get you if anything happens Waves. Just. Go.” Waverly gave Dolls a hug and ran after Nicole.

* * *

Nicole was walking up the stairs when Waverly caught her by the hand and led her with a pull.

“Hey. Wave?? What??! Hey!” Waverly pushed her through a door. “What is your problem?? I don’t understand-“ Waverly crashed into Nicole’s lips kissing her. She pushed her against a seat and straddled the redhead. Nicole pulled away for a second.

“What happened to friends?” She asked with a surprised smile.

“You know what I’ve always wanted?” Waverly sat up quickly running on what adrenalin she had left.

“What?...”

“To parachute out of a plane at 15,000 feet like how muggles do it. To swim far far out into the ocean so that I can’t see the bottom anymore. To eat gooey duck.”

“Isn’t that the one that looks like a –“

“Yeah it is. Point is that I’ve always wanted to do things that scared me. But well… it’s not so easy to be brazen, when the thing you want… that scares you to death is sitting right in front of you.”

“I scare you”

“Yes. Yes you do. Because I don’t want to be friends. When I think about what I want to do most in this world… Its’ you… God.. That’s not how I wanted that to sound like.” Nicole chuckled at how bashful Waverly suddenly seemed.

“Believe me you are doing more than fine.”

“I just. The past what two months or so that we’ve known each other its been this hot and cold thing and then last week I snapped and everything. I just-“ It was Nicole’s turn to interrupt her with a kiss. Though it didn’t stop her from trying to speak. “It’s just.” _Kiss_. “I don’t know” _Kiss_. “How to” _Kiss_. “Do this.” Nicole pulled away and pressed her forehead against Waverly’s. Their eyes still closed and lips inches apart.

“Sure you do.” She let out a breathy laugh.

“Maybe I should stop talking.”

“See you’re getting better at this already.” She smirked.

“Maybe you should stop talking too.”

“Maybe you should make me.” Waverly kissed Nicole and leaned her body against her. So much so they toppled over onto the ground.

“Ow.” They said in unison laughing on their backs.

“Where are we anyway?” Nicole looked around for the first time and didn’t recognise any of the walls or furniture inside. Waverly scanned the room properly.

“I think… We walked into the Room of Requirement…” They were in a furnished little room that almost looked like a common room but there were no distinguishing house colours.

“The what?”

“The room of requirement. I had only read about this room. I thought it was a myth. It’s kind of this secret room that only appears when a person is in great need of it. Basically transforming itself into whatever a witch or wizard needs it to be at a certain moment of time.” She wondered in amazement.

“Well I guess Hogwarts sensed you needed to jump me and thought we needed a softer landing.” Nicole laughed and kissed her new girlfriend.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe i wasn't that mean. Besides there is so much more drama i can create when they are together ;) let me know what you think


	6. First Outing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIII! yess okk so i know its been longer than a week.... butttt ive had a lot of things going on and I'm going to try and see if i can regulate my posting soon... So... i hope you enjoy and there are probably lots of errors... i'll fix them soon..

They walked hand in hand together. They stepped out into the green grass on the quidditch pitch. Once they got into the centre Nicole reached into her bag and set a blanket down and pulled a picnic basket out. Her bag must’ve had an extension charm cast on it because the basket was much bigger than the exterior of the bag that now sat next to the blanket. They sat down across from each other on the blanket. It was their first official date.

“Wow this is so amazing.” Waverly spoke looking out on the quidditch pitch.

“Yeah I know. I don’t see much of the field from this side.”

“Oh yeah _Miss Haileybury Hammer_.” She teased helping Nicole take things out of the basket. “How did you get all this food?” Waverly asked. There was a platter of fruit, pumpkin pasties and crumpets.

“Well as you so justly put it I am a Haileybury Hammer and people like to try and impress me and someone just so happened to tell me the entrance of the kitchen.”

“What really??”

“Oh do I know something that Miss Waverly Earp doesn’t?”

“I mean maybe…” Waverly bit into a pumpkin pasty. “So do these fancy people impress you Haught?”

“No one could impress me nearly enough as you Waverly.” She kissed her.

“Good answer.” Waverly pulled her closer and ran her fingers through her hair. “You know this is kind of nice.” Waverly said when she pulled away.

“Oh sneaking around isn’t doing it for you anymore?” Waverly thought back to this morning. She was making her way to breakfast when she felt someone grab her arm and pull her into an empty classroom. It was Nicole. That was obvious when she felt her lips against her own. She loved kissing her. Tasting her. Ever since the room the requirement the stolen kisses were a daily occurrence for the both of them. Whenever they could without raising suspicion. Waverly smirked at the thought.  
“No it does plenty. But I just mean it’s nice to be out in the open with you. Even if there is no one here.”

“I agree. And it turns out no one ever hangs out here when there isn’t practice or a match scheduled.”

“I wouldn’t know.”

“Oh I know Miss spends her time with head in her books.”

“Hey you love that about me.” She kissed Nicole before sitting back up properly.

“I do indeed.” She took a bite of an apple slice.

“So why Quidditch? I don’t think I ever asked you. How did you become a Haileybury Hammer?”

“Oh right. Well quidditch is something that’s pretty big in my family. My Uncle, he was a Stonewall Stormer. He was rarely around but whenever he did visit he would always take me flying and when I was old enough to fly myself he got me my very first broomstick. Then I got better. A lot better and then I got scouted. It’s kind of a boring story.”

“I think it’s amazing. Are you close to your family?”

“Yeah I am.”

“Do you miss them?”

“God yes. Every day. Did you know I have a sister? She’s the cutest little girl. Her name is Katie and she’s about 10. She is my biggest fan. I love her to bits. It broke my heart a little bit to leave her. I was very tempted to hide her in my case.” She laughed.

“Why did you come transfer here?”

“Uh..” Waverly took her hand to comfort her.

“Hey you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want.”

“No it’s fine. It’s just. I didn’t want to be famous. I just wanted to be normal for a second. Everywhere I went when I was in Ilvermorny everyone knew me and wanted to be with me or know me because I was a Haileybury Hammer. It was hard to know who actually liked me for me or because I was famous. It was lonely. So my parent let me transfer. Given people still know me here but it’s not on such a large scale. Then I met you and honestly you just. You knew me and liked me before you knew and you didn’t care when you did find out. You wouldn’t believe how hard that is to find. I just. Really like you.”

“I really like you too. Haileybury Hammer or not. It does help that you’re really hot.” She joked and kissed her girlfriend.

“What about you Miss Waverly Earp? What’s your story?”

“Like you don’t know. Everyone knows.”

“In case you forgot I am new here. And besides I’ve only heard what others have to say about you. I’d rather hear it from you.”

“Damn and to think I couldn’t possibly like you more.” She blushed trying to hide her smile. “Well ok. I don’t know where to start. I’m an Earp. Obviously. And in the history of Earps I’m kind of the only Ravenclaw. Which is kind of taboo I guess. My family has had a long-standing history of going Hogwarts. And never once was there someone ever place in a house other than Slytherin, before me.”

“How did you family take that?”

“Hard at first. They were confused and mad. But after a while most of them were just happy I wasn’t a Gryffindor. No offense.”

“What is up with the whole Gryffindor thing anyway?”

“My family or some people in my family tend to align themselves with this weird house rivalry thing that has been around since as long as can remember. So ever since I can remember they have hated Gryffindors and refused to be associated with them. I don’t obviously.” She cupped her cheek lightly.

“That sounds really hard.” Nicole rested her forehead on Waverly’s.

“You have no idea. Like I know that not everyone trusts Slytherins. Then add the fact that I’m a Slytherin who isn’t? People tend to steer clear. Except you.”

“It seems we needed each other then.”

“It seems so.” She couldn’t help the heat rising to her cheeks. She just couldn’t believe that she was this lucky. Nicole kissed her and looked at her with a loving gaze. She quickly got up and held out her hand. “What are you doing?”

“Come on get up.” Nicole took her hand and helped her up. Then she reached inside her bag and pulled out her broomstick.

“What is this?”

“Something different.” She swung her leg over the broomstick, mounting it.

“I’ve been on a broomstick before.”

“Yes but you’ve never been on one with me as the flyer.” She held her hand out for Waverly. After a second of hesitation Waverly took Nicole’s hand and sat behind Nicole and wrapping her arms around her waist. Once she was holding on tight Nicole shot up into the sky. It was so amazing. Waverly rarely ever flew. She tended to watch instead. But it felt so amazing. Nicole flew around the pitch before flying through the trees of the forest and flying high above the trees. They flew across the lake. It was close enough that Waverly could run her fingers in the water. She was laughing and cheered. Nicole joined her in her calls. Soon after they returned to the pitch. They landed and Waverly couldn’t wipe her smile from her face.

“God that was so amazing!”

“Yeah I know.”

“I can see why you love it.” Nicole was slowly packing the picnic away with Waverly’s help.

“Not as much as I love how happy it makes you.” She smiled. Waverly, still winded, kisses her.

“Thank you.” They heard noises coming closer.

“Oh shoot practice must be starting soon.”

“Oh God.” Both girls laughed and ran off as quick as they could. They only stop when they reached an empty hallway in the castle. Puffed, Waverly pulled Nicole close and kissed her.

“Thank you. For today. It was the best date I’ve ever had.”

“Good.” She kissed her back and Waverly wrapped her arms around Nicole’s neck pulling her deeper into her touch. They pulled apart when they hear the shuffling of footsteps. They turned around and saw Willa standing there frozen in shock. They pull apart as if they were electrocuted.

“Um I should go.” Nicole gave her a worried look. “I’ll talk to you later.”

“Yeah.” They waited for Nicole to leave and they just stood there awkwardly in silence.

“So… you’re a gay now?” Willa broke the silence.

“Is that a problem?” She snapped out.

“No… I didn’t know you had such…. Extreme tastes in girlfriends.”

“What’s that suppose to mean?”

“What do you think Waverly? I know she is. How do you think mama will react to you dating one of them?”

“Are you kidding me right now?”

“You know how they are. They’re disgusting.”

“You know what no. You don’t get to say that. Or anything like that about anyone especially not to me. She’s my girlfriend like it or not. And honestly I couldn’t give a rats ass that she’s a Gryffindor. Because last time I dated a Slytherin he treated me like shit. So save it.” Waverly stormed off before Willa got another word in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think is going to happen?


	7. The New Wave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes emotions get the best of Waverly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okkk SORRY. I am back though so HI. I hope you enjoy the chapter even though its a little short.... AND probably has a million mistakes... BUT i am trying to publish more chapters now i promise.

The audacity of her sister. Waverly was still fuming the next morning. She couldn’t stand that self-righteous bigot. She was ready to show the world just how proud she was to have Nicole as her girlfriend. Not that she really needed to announce anything. New travelled fast in Hogwarts. At breakfast two different people had come up to her privately to ask whether or not they were together and how it happened. By lunchtime there were a dozen variations of the story and she hadn’t even seen her girlfriend yet. Waverly made her way to the Great Hall and saw Nicole waiting for her just outside. She didn’t realise she was holding her breath until she let it free seeing Nicole’s smile greeting her. The anxiety of the upcoming attention faded. It didn’t matter. Only she did.

“Hey stranger.” She smirked and kissed her tiny girlfriend.

“Do you kiss every stranger like that?” She pulled away blissfully.

“Only the cute ones.” Nicole joked, earning her an elbow in the ribs. “Why would I ever want to kiss anyone else but you?” She slipped her fingers between Waverly’s.

“Better.” She kissed Nicole lightly. “Come on I’m hungry.” Waverly tugged Nicole into the Great Hall. As they walked she could feel the stares. Especially from a certain group of Slytherins. She saw Doc, Champ, Bobo and Willa sitting together in their usual spot. Her eyes met with Willa’s and a new fury enraged inside of her. She could see the disgust and mourning in her eyes. Like dating a Gryffindor was the nail in the coffin from ever being an ‘Earp’. She tucked herself into Nicole’s arm, resting it across her shoulder as they made their way to a table across the room. When they sat down Waverly splayed her legs across Nicole’s.

“Oh hey.” Nicole was a little taken back but she didn’t mind her girlfriend’s sudden PDA. She could still feel the searing eyes of her sister watching them. She wasn’t like them. She wasn’t afraid to break free from the expectations. Besides she was a Ravenclaw. It didn’t apply to her. Waverly brushed her finger along Nicole’s jawline, directing the other girls attention to herself. _God she’s beautiful. And mine._ She kissed her with a newfound fire burning inside her. Waverly tried deepening the kiss but Nicole pulled away.

“Hey woahh not in public.” Waverly retracted quickly.

“Not good enough.” She went to stand up only to be stopped by Nicole’s hand on her arm.

“Hey what is going on Waves?” Before Waverly could say anything Champ came up to them.

“I saw all that you know.” Nicole stood up next to Waverly.

“Not now Champ.”

“So you two are, like, together now, eh? That’s disgusting. Disgusting. You know, as soon as we break up, you just swoop in and steal my girl.”

“Okay, lower your voice. Waverly doesn’t belong to anyone.”

“Oh, yeah, blah, blah, blah, feminism blah.” Waverly knew Champ was an insensitive ass sometimes but she as seriously questioning why she ever dated him.

“Champ. You need to stop. I don’t know what I could have possibly have been thinking dating you because apparently you’re a raging homophobe.”

“You think this is because she’s a girl?

“Champ I think that’s enough.” Doc came up behind him and tried to pull him away.

“Oh course you’d take her side. You’re practically in love with her sister. She’s dating a Gryffindor for God sake.”

“Then that would be her own decision. Let’s go Champ.”

“No!” He went to grab Waverly’s arm but before he got close enough Nicole punched him in the nose hard.

“You foul, loathsome, evil, little cockroach. Don’t you dare lay an unwelcomed hand on a girl.” Waverly and Nicole walked out hand in hand. They stopped when then reached the currently empty courtyard.

“Wow that was actually really hot.” Waverly smirked.

“Thanks.. But that’s not my main concern right now. What was that?”

“Hey Waves!” Wynonna called out from behind her. “Oh look at you guys. What are you guys best friends now?” Waverly gave her a questioning look. She didn’t know if she was kidding or not.

“What is it?”

“We’ve got to do the thing for the thing. It is our only chance.”

“What thing?”

“Just come on.” She dragged Waverly before the couple got the chance to say another word. Leaving Nicole behind Wynonna walked down the hallway finding a secluded corner for them to speak freely.

“Ok so you know how we didn’t get any information on the three victim that were attacked the other day? All of them couldn’t remember what happened the day they got attacked.”

“Yeah it was a dead end. Your point?”

“What if Bobo tampered with their memories. A simple alteration spell could have changed the memory enough for the details to be blurry.”

“I mean that is a possibility but I still don’t get how this is relevant.”

“Do you remember when you got hit by Bobo’s spell accidentally? Who was the spell intended for?”

“That third year Gryffindor I bumped into.”

“Bingo. And what if they didn’t have the time to alter their memory because they realised it hit someone they weren’t aiming for. It hit you.”

“So all we got to do now is find that third year student.”

“And I know exactly where he’ll be in 4th period.” 

* * *

 

Fourth period came soon enough though Waverly was still concerned with what happened that morning. Ok so maybe she let her anger get the best of her a little. But she was by no means ashamed. She was tired of pretending to be this perfect specimen. She wasn’t the perfect Earp, the perfect sister or perfect Ravenclaw. But none of that mattered because she was just Waverly. She had to talk to Nicole but now wasn’t the time. She needed to get her head in the game. It was fourth period and she was scouting out the greenhouses for the third year, Terence Kneen. As Wynonna predicted he arrived at the greenhouse by himself to tend to his plant project. Wynonna had wanted to confront the poor boy but Waverly suggested a softer approach was probably best handling the situation. She stepped out from her hiding spot and walked into the greenhouse.

“Oh hi there.” Waverly greeted.

“Hey.” The boy replied without looking up.

“Hey do I know you from somewhere?” He looked up and he turned pale as snow. The colour washed from him. “What’s wrong?”

“I told you guys already I did nothing to you I don’t know why you’re cornering me.” He took out his wand, holding it in front of him defensively.

“Woaahhh. I’m not here to hurt you I promise. Who are you talking about?”

“You know who! You don’t need to come after me I kept my mouth shut. You and your bloody family can leave me alone.”

“What are you on about?”

“Your sister! And that boy toy of hers. I didn’t get them a Snargaluff plant. I don’t want to have anything to do with you or that family of yours.” He ran out before Waverly could say a word. She ran close behind him to catch up to him but she lost him around the corner. She went to go find Wynonna but ran into Dolls instead.

“Waverly.”  
“Hey Dolls. What’s up?”

“It’s Nicole. She’s in the infirmary.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you think will happen? what happened to Nicole?? and What are Bobo and Willa up to??


	8. Things get messy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are well... and they get a little complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy! Let me know.. don't hate me too much XP

There was a crowd outside the hospital wing door. Everyone was talking and trying to peer inside the doors. Waverly only heard snips of what every one said but by the sounds of it, it wasn’t good.

“I heard her broom was bewitched.”

“I heard someone used a confundus charm.”

“Someone definitely messed with the bludger.”

Waverly pushed through the crowd as best she could and saw Madam Pomfrey there telling all the students that they were disturbing the peace and had to leave. As the see of people slowly parted Waverly managed to talk to Madam Pomfrey before she disappeared back inside the hospital wing.

“Madam Pomfrey! I’m so sorry to disrupt you but I was hoping that I could check on Nicole. I need to know she’ll be alright.”

“As I told the rest of you fans, visitors need to have some relation with Miss Haught to be admitted.”

“I’m her girlfriend.” She pleaded. Her eyes were on the verge of tears. She needed to know that Nicole was alright.

“Alright dear. You can come in.” She stepped aside and let the young girl in. “You’ll have to stand aside while I finish the rest of her treatment.” Waverly could only nod as she sat down on the neighbouring bed. She studied every inch of the now stilled Nicole lying on the hospital bed. Her hair was ruffled, her face scratched. There were bruises forming down her legs and a swelling of her right arm. She couldn’t stand to see Nicole like this. It hurt ever fibre in her being. She wanted so desperately to do something but there was nothing to be done. After what seemed like hours Madam Pomfrey had finished patching her up. Nicole ended up with a few cracked ribs that would heal in a few days and a broken arm. Other than that she was lucky according Madam Pomfrey. The accident wasn’t particularly pretty. Nicole began to stir and Madam Pomfrey knew Waverly needed a minute.

“Try not to keep her up too much she needs to rest dear.” Waverly nodded and sat on the edge of Nicole’s bed this time. She took her weak hand in her own and soon enough felt a small tug. Her eyes shot up and saw Nicole slowly opening her eyes.

“Hey baby girl.” She croaked.

“Oh my god Nicole.” Waverly’s tears hit her like a fret train and she couldn’t stop them from streaming down her face. She didn’t realise how scared she actually was. Terrified even.

“Hey hey hey. It’s okk. I’m alright.” Nicole mustered up the strength to wipe the tears away with her thumbs.

“I’m sorry. I just –“

“I know baby.” Waverly settled down after and moment and wiped the residual tears off with her sleeve.

“What happened?”

“Honestly I don’t really know. I just remember I was at the practice match of Slytherin vs Gryffindor. I had run into Champ just before and he was just as furious as he was during breakfast. He tried to pull his wand out at me but my reflexes were quicker. I cast incarcerous before he could do anything else. Luckily I only got his arms because that was one hell of a binding spell. Then next thing I knew I was playing quidditch and I was just about to catch the snitch with my move and a bludger came right for my arm that I was using to hold myself to the broom. Before I could react it hit me and I remember screaming in pain while falling. Now I’m here I guess.”

“You could have died!” Waverly started her hysterics again.

“But I didn’t Waves. I’m here.” She pulled the girl closer and brushed away the escaping tears with her thumb. “You’re going to have to come a little closer for me to kiss you.” Waverly managed a little chuckle.

“You almost die and all you can think of is kissing me?”

“You’re the only think I’m ever thinking of Waverly.” She kissed her lightly as to not hurt her. She wanted more but it was enough to feel that it was real. Nicole was alive and she was there with her. “Now before I fall back to sleep for a little while can I ask what was the thing this morning was all about?”

“Oh. Yeah. That. It was a little much wasn’t it.”

“Yeah just a tad.”

“I just. Willa got into my head you know with all the gay stuff and the Slytherin/Gryffindor stuff and I just. I don’t know. I just wanted to desperately to prove her wrong because I’m not like her. I don’t care and I wanted to show the world how lucky I really am to be able to have a girl like you. Like I-“ She stopped. She didn’t. She couldn’t. Not yet. It was too soon. But she did. _Not yet._ “I just wanted to show her that there was nothing wrong with being with a Gryffindor.”

“We can still do that Waves. Just, our way. We don’t need to be all over each other just to prove we are together. I really like you Waverly. A lot. You’re the only person I can think about. And the only person I want to think about. And that already proves wonders. I want you Waves. Don’t you forget that.” No words that Waverly could come up with now would compare to the words Nicole spoke so instead she just kissed her girlfriend.

“I won’t. I promise.” Soon enough they nodded off together, Waverly tucked into her arms.

* * *

 She could heard noises. She stirred a little but her body was still tired. Her fatigue won out and she slept again. When she woke up she was still curled up against Nicole. She took the time to study her features. Her bright hair, her permanent dimples and her sharp chin. All features that made up Nicole Haught. All features Waverly loved. She smiled at the thought. _Love_. Before her thoughts got deeper Nicole moved underneath her and she sat up to give her some room.

“Hey how are you doing?” Waverly said as Nicole woke up properly.

“Hi. I’m good. What are you doing in my bed?”

“Oh sorry. Honestly after our talk I was just exhausted and fell asleep. I totally lost track of time.”

“I’m not one to complain about sleeping in the same bed as a pretty girl but who exactly are you?”

“What??”

“Who are you?” Nicole asked, genuinely confused. Not mad, Just confused.

“I’m Waverly. Your girlfriend.”

“My girlfriend is Stephanie. Stephanie Jones.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think happened??? What is going to happen?? don't kill me


	9. Hurts like a bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T PLAN OF LEAVING YOU HANGING FOR SO LONG MY INTERNET HAS BEEN DOWN FOR 2 WEEKS! HERE!...

It had been a week since Nicole woke up with little to no memory of Waverly and honestly it was hell. After Nicole woke up, Stephanie had waltzed into the hospital wing only to kiss Nicole right in front of her face. Waverly was too shocked to do anything but stare at the two Gryffindors. This had to be some sick twisted joke. Even after trying to explain their whole relationship to Nicole all she received were some confused looks that made her seem crazy. She even tried to kiss Nicole again to just do something but she was pushed away. Now that was a whole other level of pain she never experienced before. She left in a sea of tears, which hadn’t stopped since that day. Everyone who tried to approach her only got snarled at or their limbs almost snapped off. It was torture watching the pair from across the room kiss, laugh or whisper sweet musings in each other’s ear. That was her a week ago. That was her girlfriend and yet here she was sitting tables across from her wallowing in misery.

“I’m glad you finally came to your senses Waverly.” Willa sat across from Waverly intertwined with Bobo by her side. The site alone was more sickening than usual.

“There was nothing to come to. She’s with someone else.”

“She left you Waverly. She’s a no good Gryffindor who didn’t even have the guts to tell you.” Waverly rolled her eyes. There was no point in arguing because she wasn’t exactly wrong. She felt an empty space beside her being filled by the last person she wanted to fill it.

“Hey babe.” Champ wrapped her arm around her shoulder and she immediately pushed him off of her.

“I’m not your babe.”

“Oh come on. You and Miss what’s-her-face is over now I miss you Waves.”

“Just because we are over doesn’t mean I want anything to happen with you. I meant what I said Champ we are over. I’d rather date literally anyone else instead of you.” Champ broke the glass he had in his hand and threw the shards away as he stormed off. Unfortunately Waverly was caught in the cross fire and got a gash in her arm. She cursed as she stood up quickly and bumped into Wynonna.

“Woah hey there baby girl are you alright?”

“Yeah just ugh. I got to get this patched up.” She held up her arm for Wynonna to inspect.

“Here I’ll do it.” Without listening to any of Waverly’s protests she lead them to a quiet spot by the window overlooking the quidditch pitch. She conjured a small first aid kit and began to clean the wound.

“Now as you going to tell me what has been up with you for the past week?” Wynonna reached into her pocket and grabbed a flask.

“How do you even have that???” Waverly asked.

“Rules aren’t going to stop me from having some whiskey in my pocket you know that. Now stop avoiding my question.” She poured some over the cut to disinfect it.

“Nothing.” She winced as Wynonna patted her wound.

“Lucky for you dudes dig scars.”

“Do chicks?” Wynonna looked at Waverly for a second quizzically. She remained silent, gently wrapping up Waverly’s cut. Waverly was having a mental heart attack.

“It’s Nicole isn’t it?”

“…Yeah.”

“What happened?” Wynonna was a little upset Wynonna never told her but she didn’t blame the girl. They always had a rocky relationship what with the tug and pull from all sides of the family. Wynonna always wanted what was best for Waverly and supported her through most of her decisions but it didn’t mean that some decisions weren’t strained by Wynonna’s want to please her family. It only took few acts of betrayal to strain a relationship.

“I… I don’t even know. We were together and happy and then she got attacked and then it was as if this whole term has been erased. She doesn’t even remember me.” Waverly choked down tears but couldn’t stop her voice from cracking with the last few words she spoke. Wynonna pulled her into her arms and ran her fingers through her hair lightly.

“It’s going to alright.”

“How? She woke up and she didn’t even remember who I was. It was like our entire relationship was erased and now she’s with Stephanie. Which I don’t even know how that’d happen she’s not even her type.” She mumbled.

“And who is?” Wynonna humoured her.

“….. me…” She pulled at her sleeves. “ I just don’t get it. She doesn’t remember me. How does someone just forget someone?”

“Waves. A spell. We’re witches…”

“Of course but who would want to- Willa! I bet its linked to those Gryffindor attacks. The only problem is she’d never admit it.”

“And I’m pretty sure I was with her when it happened… the attack. Her and Bobo.”

“What?”

“During the attack. I was with them when we heard the commotion near coming from the quidditch pitch. We raced there to see Nicole being carted up to the hospital wing.”

“That doesn’t make any sense.”

“Yeah I thought it was them too. Don’t worry Waves. We’ll figure it out and get the girl back. I promise.”

“I love her.” She muttered against Wynonna’s shoulder and let herself cry. It was the first time she said it out loud and now it just hurt. 

* * *

 

Waverly walked around campus clearing her mind until she found herself sitting in the empty stands of the quidditch pitch. This was where her first date was with Nicole. She missed her desperately. It ached thinking about the way she’d hold her hand and mindlessly draw circles in her palms. Or the way she’d lightly brush the strands of her hair away before kissing her. She even missed the way she said her name. So much so she could almost swear she could hear her voice now.

“Waverly!” Her attention snapped out of her mind and saw Nicole calling out to her on her broomstick.

“You know who I am??” Waverly said a little too hopeful.

“Yeah the pretty girl I woke up with at the hospital.” Nicole flew closer and landed herself next to Waverly.

“Watch it Haught you have a _girlfriend_.” Waverly couldn’t stop the bitterness coming out when she said it. “ _Girlfriend.”_ It made her insides curl. An awkward silence fell over them. Neither of them really knew what to do, or really what they should do. Nicole spoke first.

“You know you’re the girl everyone keeps saying I dumped for Steph But l feel like that’d be something I’d remember. I definitely remember.” She gave her a smile and she almost melted right on the spot. Waverly had missed that smile more than she’d care to admit especially when it was directed towards her.

“Yeah. How’s that going anyway? You and Steph?”

“I mean it’s ok. She’s pretty. I just can’t really remember the reason I started dating her you know. Like there’s just a part of my memory I’m a little fuzzy on. Like there’s something about our first kiss that doesn’t feel right. I just remember flashes of someone pushing me through a door and kissing me. I mean I guess that’d be her but yeah.” Waverly’s heart tightened. That was their first kiss. She wanted to scream or yell or just kiss her but she wasn’t allowed anymore. So instead she asked Nicole a question.

“So what makes you like her?”

“I don’t know... that’s not what I mean. I mean that I don’t know why I was specifically drawn to her. She’s smart and she’s pretty and everyone likes her but-“

“But you don’t know why you like her right?”

“Yeah. She’s not the kind of girl I go for usually. Her eyes.” Nicole brushed the strands of Waverly’s hair from her face. “You have really pretty eyes.” Her body subconsciously leaned closer until she felt Nicole’s hand drop. Nicole cleared her throat and blushed with embarrassment. “God I don’t know why I’m telling you all this. There’s just something about you.” She smiled at her again.

“So I’ve been told. You’re more than welcome to talk to me anytime Nicole.”

“So does this mean we are friends?” _Friends._ A chill ran down Waverly’s spine when she heard the word.

“Of course.” She said despite herself. She wasn’t ready to let her go just yet.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AGAIN... lol dont hate me


	10. Rebirth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS I'M SO SORRY I'VE BEEN GONE FOR SO LONG! ITS BEEN CRAZY. Anyywayyy!! Hope you like it!

Pretending to be friends with Nicole was torture, especially when all she wanted to do was kiss her and Nicole didn’t help the situation either. Whether it was quidditch games or classes they had together, when their eyes locked grins and smirks are exchanged, which slowly chipped at Waverly’s weak resolve. Luckily for her it was a Saturday. This meant a trip into Hogsmeade. She was in desperate need of some butter beer and a trip to Honeydukes to drown her sorrows. Waverly put on one of her favourite long coats on, paired with mittens and a pink scarf. She ran out of the door and made her way to the courtyard where all the students were meeting to make the trek for Hogsmeade. As she rounded the corner she slipped on the icy steps, falling face first into the pavement. Before she made impact though a pair of arms caught her. She knew who it was without even looking up. It was the touch she yearned for. She internally laughed at the irony of the situation. Of course Nicole was the one to catch her. She’d been catching her since the day they met and every day after. Nicole pulled her back onto her feet and let Waverly straighten herself out.

“Nice of you drop by.” Nicole smirked.

“Original.” She gave a weak smile. She swore the world was out to get her. She didn’t need to relive all the moments that made her fall in love with this girl. Hearing the first words Nicole said to her now was just cruel. Especially like this. “Thanks for that.”

“Any time Waverly. Besides I’m not one to complain when a beautiful girl falls into my arms.” She smirked.

“Watch it Haught or one might mistake that as flirting.”

“Who says I’m not?” Waverly met her eyes and she couldn’t tell if she was being serious or not. God she hoped. Nicole shook the thoughts away. She rubbed her temple and stepped back a little. “I’m sorry. I don’t know why I said that. I don’t do this sort of thing. I’m with – “

“Stephanie. Yeah. I know. Don’t worry about it.” She caught a glimpse of her fellow Gryffindor prefect. “Oh hey there’s Dolls. I’ll see you later.” Waverly shifted and started walking backwards, away from Nicole.

“Waverly – “Nicole tried to reach out but Waverly was out of arms reach.

“Thanks again for catching me.” She turned around quickly before Nicole could see the tear trailing down her cheek.

“Hey Waves.” Dolls greeted her and stopped when he saw her teary eyes. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” He gave her a look. “Don’t worry about it I promise.” She looped her arm in his. Doll’s hated physical contact but allowed it this time. Waverly mentally smirked at this rare moment. “So tell me something. Distract me.”

“Well I talked to the three Gryffindor students that got attacked.”

“Oh and? What did you get?”

“So it seems that none of them remember anything from the attack.”

“Well I could have told you that.”

“Yes but they could all recall a flash. While they were in the hospital wing.”

“So… the memory charms aren’t placed on the students until after they are at the hospital? But why? And why not immediately after the attack? It mean it’d explain why I heard whispers the night at the hospital when I was with Nicole. But that doesn’t explain why or how Nicole’s memory was altered. Maybe they did something else to Nicole.”

“How’s that Nicole thing going?”

“Ha. It’s torture. You know just then we had this weird déjà vu moment of when we first met. Like please twist the knife sticking through my heart.”

“Maybe you could make her fall in love with you again by recreating those moments.”

“I don’t even know if she was in love me.”

“But she could’ve been.” Waverly paused for a moment but quickly brushed the thought away. She wasn’t some homewrecker. It’s been weeks and Nicole’s still with _Stephie._ It had to mean something.

“You know I think I have a way of catching them in the act.”

“Who? Nicole? I don’t want to see that.”

“Ew gross no. Willa and Bobo. But we’ve got to wait for the next attack. And maybe break some rules.” She said with a slight smirk.

“Are you sure you’re not a Slytherin?” Dolls joked, earning him a nudge. 

* * *

 

Waverly had spent most of the galleons she brought with her in Honeydukes. She could resist the acid drops and cauldron cakes. She still had enough for a few butter beers at the Three Broomsticks. The only thing that’d top off her trip. The bell chimed when she walked in and she saw Nicole sitting by herself at the counter. Despite it all she couldn’t help herself.

“Hey there stranger.”

“Hey Waverly.” She gave her a weak smile.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. Steph ditched me to do something, so I’m left to think and contemplate stuff.”

“Care to elaborate?” Waverly sat next to her and gestures to the bartender. “Two butter beers please.”

“Oh you don’t have to do that.”

“Think of it as a thank you for saving my life.”

“I just saved you from falling on your face.”

“Exactly. So what are you thinking of?”

“It’s funny how you seem to be the only one who’s asked me that.”

“So tell me then Haught. What is it you were contemplating about?”

“I’m just trying to make sense of some of the gaps in my memory since that weird accident a few weeks ago. Just some details don’t correlate, especially with Stephanie. For some reason I have this image of her being funny and smart and sarcastic and irresistible. And yet whenever I’m around her they don’t seem to be true.”

“You guys seem pretty happy though.”

“Let’s just say I’m just a really good actor. It’s just messing with my head a little. I don’t even know why I’m telling you all this. It just feels really comfortable with you… You know when I picture that girl in my head I don’t think I see her. But I think I see-“

“Waverlyyyyy!” Wynonna came in into the pub with a snowball in her hand aimed at Waverly. “LET THE GAMES BEGIN!” She shot her snowball at Waverly striking her chest and raced out into town.

“Wynonna! You’re so dead!” Waverly got up and ran after her. She paused for a second doubling back to the three broomsticks and sticking her head inside. “Nicole you coming?”

“Yeah!” She perked and raced after Waverly.

 

“You’re too slow baby girl! You’re never gonna get me.” Wynonna said as she dodged another snowball from Waverly. Though as she boasted she wasn’t watching her back making her an easy target, one that Nicole managed to tag.

“Woo! Yes! Suck it Wynonna. You’re too predictable!” She ran over to Nicole and gave her a victory high five. Before it could get to their heads they were immediately ducking the fire of everyone else’s snow ball. They managed to make it to one of the walls they built to hide behind.

“We make a pretty good team.” Nicole breathed.

“Yeah I think so too.” That was something they never failed to make. They sat together for a moment and it almost felt like old times.

“Waverly there’s something I want to tell you.”

“Yeah what’s up?”

“WAVERLY I’M GETTING SLAUGHTERED OVER HERE!” Jeremy yelled out, interrupting them.

“I’m coming!” She yelled back her response. She turned back to Nicole. “Sorry, what did you want to tell me?”

“Never mind. We have some defence to play.” She ran off with a smirk and Waverly hot on her trails as they went to help Jeremy.

 

The snowball fight was getting intense. They were at a sudden death. The next person that got hit losses for their team. Waverly threw a ball towards Doc but missed. Thankfully for her quick reflexes she also dodged the ball that was coming straight for her. She scanned the field to scope out the rest of her team. Jeremy was using a nearby tree as his shield as he threw snowballs at the other side. Nicole was playing the offense, throwing as many snowballs she could before huddling down behind a barrier. Nicole dropped her wand and went to retrieve it but didn’t see Wynonna’s shot aimed straight for her. Waverly jumped onto her feet as quickly as she could and dove into Nicole, tackling her onto the ground, missing the snowball by inches. Waverly tucked her body closer to Nicole’s letting the snowballs fly over their heads.

“This seems to be a habit of yours.” Nicole grinned. She quirked her eyebrows slightly. “Is it weird I’m having a strange déjà vu feeling.”  _She remembered_. Waverly brushed away the snow Nicole’s face and tucked a strand of her red hair behind her ear. She hadn’t been this close to Nicole in weeks. It was taking everything in her not to lean in and kiss her.

“No not at all. I have the same feeling.”

“Have we done this before?”

“Not exactly. But something like this.” They stared at each other for the longest 3 seconds in recorded history.

“What-“

“Nicole!” A voice shrilled through the field. They both knew who it was. Waverly forgot for just a second about Stephanie.

“Right you should,” She cleared her throat and moved off Nicole.

“Oh right yeah I guess I should. I’ll talk to you later yeah?”

“Yeah of course.”

“Good.” Nicole hopped up and strode off towards Stephanie’s voice.

“Yeah… good.” Waverly huffed.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you guys think??? What do you think will happen?? What do you think is Waverly's plan??

**Author's Note:**

> let me know how you like it :)


End file.
